


Kate Sheffield and the Viscount Who Loved Her

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anthony Bridgerton is too adorable for words, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious, The Bee really is the hero of this story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Kate is in love with Anthony and Anthony is in love with Kate. But he is set on marrying Edwina whilst Kate assumes he would never want her. Fortunately some help from Edwina - and a bee with excellent timing - Anthony is given the push he needs and Kate learns that even the seemingly impossible can come true.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Kate Sheffield and the Viscount Who Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a retelling of what happened in the gardens at Aubrey Hall. More because I think Kate deserved a proper proposal from Anthony and because I adore huge fluff filled confessions.

Anthony stared out of his study window. He wasn’t staring at anything in particular. He was just allowing his eyes to scan over the estate. He knew hiding away in his study was not part of his role as host of a house party, but right now he needed time alone. Besides, although Aubrey Hall was technically his home, it was his mother who had arranged the house party. He’d left all hosting duties to her. Plus, even after all these years it still felt odd calling it _his_ home. As though the years his mother had spent here with his father meant nothing. In Anthony’s mind this was his mother’s home, and she was letting him have it. He knew many men in his position would scoff at such a notion. He was a Viscount after all. He deserved to have a huge country mansions in his name. But whether it was fashionable or not; Anthony cared about his family. He knew his mother didn’t mind giving up the house to him, but he didn’t want her feeling that she ever had to ask to visit it or use it. He’d made it quite clear when his father died and he’d been given control of the estate, that she was to think of it as her home and she was to never need ask him if she could go there.

Anthony shuffled slightly and refolded his arms. He was being a coward by hiding away in his study like this, but he didn’t dare run the risk of running into Kate. It wasn’t as though anything inappropriate had passed between them. But he knew she was hate to think he now knew her fear and if he was being truthful, he didn’t fully trust himself to be around her right now. He was meant to be courting her sister and yet she was the one he had held and comforted. She was the one he had kissed. She was the one that filled his dreams.

Anthony thought back to last night and how a small, selfish, part of him hadn’t wanted to let Kate go. He had wanted to follow her to her room and watch over her to ensure she didn’t suffer for a second longer. He’d spent the rest of that night tossing and turning over worry that she wasn’t sleeping properly. She assured him she had gotten over the worst but the very idea she might even be slightly scared had prevented him from getting much sleep.

He ran a hand through his hair. He knew he would have to speak to her. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would say. But he knew he would have to do something.

“My lord?”

Anthony glanced over to see the butler in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“Miss Sheffield would like an audience with you?”

Anthony’s palms clammed up and his throat went dry. Not now! He knew he had to see her, but this was too soon. He wasn’t prepared.

“It’s Miss Edwina Sheffield my lord.” The butler clarified. Anthony’s entire body relaxed, and he nodded.

“Of course. Send her in.”

If the butler noticed his sudden changes in demeanour then he didn’t comment. Instead he stepped aside to allow Edwina in. Anthony plastered on his usual charming smile and took her offered hand.

“Miss Sheffield.”

“Lord Bridgerton.”

They waited until the door had been shut behind them and Anthony gestured to his desk.

“Would you like to sit down?”

“No thank you.” Edwina shook her head. “I’d rather not for this. Sitting at a desk feels far too formal. Although I suppose what I’m about to say could be viewed as a rather serious topic. But I’d feel much more comfortable as we are if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Anthony smiled. “What was it you wanted?”

Edwina took a deep breath. “I’m about to say something that – if they knew – other woman would view as absurd. I also want to say I don’t wish to cause any offence but…but I have to be honest and speak the truth.”

Anthony waited for her to continue. Edwina moved towards him with her hands clasped firmly together.

“I wish for you to stop this supposed courting of me. Please.”

Anthony wasn’t exactly sure what he’d been expecting her to say. A small part of him had wondered if this was what she’d wanted to speak about. But the idea of a debutante turning down a courtship from a Viscount was so unheard of that he’d dismissed it instantly. He knew Edwina was staring up at him and for the first time he could see the nerves in her face.

“Miss Sheffield, if I have done anything to make you feel uncomfortable then please believe that was not my intention.”

“No.” She shook her head. “No you haven’t. But…oh damn.”

Anthony’s eyes widened at her curse and Edwina bit her lip.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to say it but….well the thing is I don’t want to marry you.”

Anthony nodded dumbly. Although Edwina Sheffield, for all her charms, wasn’t someone he was madly keen on marrying either, it still stung to here her rejecting him. But he noted that he wasn’t as upset as some men may have been. Now if it had been Kate rejecting him…? He couldn’t bare to think of _that._

“My lord?”

“Hmm? I’m sorry.” He smiled down at her. “If that is what you wish then of course I will cease our courtship. I have no desire to pressure you into an arrangement you don’t want.

She grinned at him. “Thank you. I must admit I wondered….not that you would force me to continue this but…well you are a Viscount and I’m…most women would say I was a fool and should view myself lucky to have your attentions.”

“If my attentions don’t make you happy then you are not lucky.” Anthony said softly. “I fully respect your decision in this Miss Sheffield. May I at least ask why?”

She raised an eyebrow. “My lord, I think it is fairly reasonable to say that I do not love you and you do not love me. I don’t doubt we would get on if we were married. But we wouldn’t be as happy as we could be. I know I certainly wouldn’t. I want to marry a man who wants me. Who…who desires me.”

Anthony smirked to himself at the small blush crossing her cheeks at her words. Edwina cleared her throat.

“I want a man who loves me and who doesn’t spend our marriage looking at me and wishing I was someone else.”

Anthony didn’t contradict her. She was right. He would always look at her and wish she was Kate.

“Furthermore, I have no desire to cause my sister heartbreak.”

Anthony stiffened at the mention of Kate.

“I know she was against our courtship, but I doubt she would have taken news of a marriage so strongly.”

“I don’t mean because of _that_.” Edwina shook her head.

“I mean that I can never be happy married to the man I know my sister is in love with and who loves her in return. I could never do that to her.”

Anthony reached behind him for the wall to avoid staggering backwards.

“You…you don’t…she doesn’t…”

“She does.” Edwina nodded. “Oh she would never admit it to anyone. Even me. But I see how she looks at you. I may not be experienced in matters of the heart, but I know she loves you.”

Anthony suddenly found himself under a stare not to dissimilar to one of his mothers.

“And I know you love her. Please don’t try and deny it. I’ve seen how you are with her. How much attention you give her. Even when you aren’t near each other, you find yourself searching her out and gazing at her.”

“You are very observant Miss Sheffield.” Anthony drawled. “I would say dangerously so.”

“People tend to ignore the fact that there’s more to me than a pretty face. It can come in handy.”

Anthony glanced over his shoulder at the garden.

“But you are wrong about one thing. Your sister does not love me. I can only imagine what she has told you about me, but I know I am not a man she admires. I would go as far to say as she loathed me."

It killed him inside to admit it. But it was true. However, Edwina was shaking her head.

“She doesn’t. She just doesn’t trust you.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes. “Is this about what she’s read in _Whistledown_ about me?”

“No!” Edwina said in exasperation. “No it’s…. Look, Kate told me about what happened the night you two met. How you were exceedingly charming and how you said she was as lovely as me.”

“So?”

“Even before this season, Kate has always been overshadowed by me. Men have always been drawn to me over her even though she’s the eldest. People praise my looks whilst hers are barely acknowledged. Men rush to make my acquaintance whilst she is pushed aside. She claims she never minds but I know she does. Even this year, her focus has been helping me find a husband because she doesn’t believe anyone would want her.”

Anthony felt his hands clenching into fists by his sides. How could any man not want Kate? Headstrong and stubborn she could be. But she was beautiful and sharp and witty and everything any self-respecting man would want.

“Men have often flattered her and buttered her up to get in with me. They believe if they make a fuss over her I will somehow be more inclined to notice them. But Kate has always seen through it and has always believed herself to be less than me in terms of beauty. Which is rot by the way because she is a very beautiful woman, and it breaks my heart more people don’t see it. So when you made that comment about her being as lovely as me? She just assumed you were lying to impress her. She would have never believed you.”

“I did mean it.” Anthony wasn’t sure why he felt the need to justify his comment to Edwina. But he needed someone to know he had meant what he’d said to Kate that night.

“I truly meant it. Your sister is beautiful. She is so much more of course. But she is beautiful.”

“Of course she is.” Edwina agreed. “I’m just saying that because she assumed that was a lie, she has since found it difficult to believe anything of you. If you told her what you had just said to me now, she wouldn’t believe you."

“I’m sorry.” Anthony said. “I’m sorry she’s had to go through that for so long. I’m sorry she’s been made to feel the way she has. Truly.”

Edwina sighed. “Just…it may be extremely forward, but I think you just need to tell her you love her. Flattery and compliments won’t work because she won’t believe them. But something from the heart? That I think she will believe.”

Anthony smiled briefly at the idea of Edwina Sheffield, the woman he had been courting up until today, giving him advice on wooing her sister.

But as soon as that thought went, his insides were churning again. As much as he knew Edwina was right and that he should tell Kate how he felt. He couldn’t. He couldn’t tell her he loved her. He couldn’t marry her. He couldn’t make her happy whilst knowing he would one day leave her alone and break her.

“My lord?”

He glanced up, but it wasn’t Edwina who had spoken, but the butler.

“Yes?”

“Lady Bridgerton wanted to see you. She said it was urgent. I can tell her you are currently engaged if you wish?”

Anthony smiled at the choice of words and Edwina shook her head.

“It’s fine. I’ve said what I need to say. Just, promise me you’ll think about it.”

“I will.” Anthony nodded.

Edwina made her way towards the door and stopped at the very last second.

“Lord Bridgerton?”

“Yes?”

“Kate is my world.” She said sharply. “Her happiness is everything to me. Should you do anything to hurt her or cause her heartbreak then I will see that you regret it.”

“I do not ever want to hurt her.”

With a nod she left the room and Anthony sank against the wall. What he’d said was true. He didn’t want to hurt Kate. Which is why he could never marry her.

“Can I send her ladyship in now?”

“Of course.” Anthony smoothed his jacket and waistcoat down just as his mother entered.

“So this is where you are hiding?”

“Good Morning mother.” He kissed her before leading her to the closest chair. Once she was settled he sat down on the other side of his desk.

“I’d like to say I was surprised not to see you this morning. But I should have known you would be hiding away in here.”

“I needed some peace and quiet that was all. I’d forgotten how…energetic house parties can be.”

His mother nodded. “I noticed Miss Sheffield leaving just now. Are we to expect an announcement?”

“No.” Anthony saw a flash of disappointment cross his mother’s face.

“No. We agreed we wouldn’t suit each other.”

“I see.” His mother toyed with the skirts on her dress and Anthony couldn’t help but narrow his eyes.

“I assumed you’d be more upset? After all isn’t the purpose of this house party to help find me a bride?”

“Well yes.” She admitted. “And Miss Sheffield is a lovely girl and I think very highly of her. But it was clear to me that whilst you may have gotten on, it wouldn’t have been a happy marriage. You both deserve to be with people you love.”

Anthony clenched and unclenched one of his fists underneath the table.

“I must admit I was surprised when you announced your intentions to court her. Especially since you and her sister are much more well-suited.”

Even his mother could see it! Did everyone in Aubrey Hall see he was in love with Kate?

“Mother, I will not be marrying Kate Sheffield.”

“Why not when you so obviously care for her?”

He glanced at his mother who simply smiled.

“You may be a Viscount, but I am your mother. I can tell when my boy is in love with someone. Someone who I strongly suspect loves him back.”

“It hardly matters.” He muttered. “I will not be marrying her and that is the end of it.”

“Why are you doing this?” His mother sighed. “Why are you refusing this chance at happiness? All I want is for my children to be happy. I do not care who they marry as long as they are happy. Yet here you are refusing to make yourself happy. Why?”

“Because if I marry her it means I’ll end up leaving her!”

His mother stared at him in shock and Anthony hurried to collect himself.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. I didn’t mean to shout at you.”

“My first three children were all boys. This is hardly the worst I ever heard from either of you.”

His mother got to her feet and moved round to his side of the desk. She knelt down before him and took his hands.

“Anthony, what is the matter?”

He blinked furiously but the oncoming tears were still starting to break free.

“If I marry her, then it means that I’ll die and leave her. I saw how father’s….how his death left you.”

“Anthony-”

He shook his head. “I can’t do that to her. I can’t break her the way he broke you!”

His mother pulled him close against her in a tight hug and for the first time since his fathers death, Anthony found himself sobbing into her hold.

“My darling boy.” She kissed his cheek. “My poor darling boy.”

“I can’t do that to her.” He sobbed. “I love her so much and the idea of leaving her alone just tears me apart.”

“Listen to me.” His mother said firmly. “Kate Sheffield loves you, of that I am certain. Whether you marry her or not is up to you but let me tell you, whenever you die she will be devastated. Married to you or not. If she is part of this family then she will have us. If she marries someone else because you pushed her away then she will truly be alone.”

“But I want her to be happy. I can’t trap her into a marriage knowing I might not even be here in a few years.”

“What are you talking about? Anthony you are going to live a long and happy life.”

“But-”

“That aside,” she continued, “when your father died I was devastated. You know that. I felt that I had lost half of myself. It was hard and I did struggle. But I also know that all the years I had with your father made it bearable. I had so many wonderful memories to look back on. Do I wish your father was still with me? Of course I do. But I’d rather go through this grief after years of wonderful and happy memories, than to have never married him at all.”

Anthony wiped feebly at his eyes. “You think I should tell her?”

“I cannot tell you how to live your life. But please don’t deny you and Kate a chance at happiness. That is all I would ask.”

She kissed his forehead before getting to her feet.

“In case you are interested; I saw Kate just as I was heading to see you. She said she was going to take a walk around the gardens. Should you wish to locate her at all.”

Anthony wiped at his eyes a little firmly. “Thank you. I love you. You know that don’t you?”

His mother nodded. “I love you too. And I know your father will be looking down on you with all of his love as well.”

She shut the door behind him, and Anthony buried his face in his hands. Maybe he mother was right. If Kate truly did love him then she would be heartbroken at his death whether they were married or not. And if they did married then they life they could have together would be a wonderful one. No matter how brief.

Anthony ran his hands through his hair and jumped to his feet.

He was going to tell her. He had to.

* * *

Although the weather was still very gloomy after last night’s storm, Kate had made a beeline for the gardens. If she stayed in her room then either Mary or Edwina would ask her what was wrong. Right now, she wanted to be completely alone so she could work out what she was supposed to say to Anthony when she saw him again. A part of her was hoping they could try and forget last night and just move on. Maybe if they just didn’t acknowledge it at all she could forget she had practically broken down in front of him. Then there was the issue of Edwina. Anthony Bridgerton had given no indication of ending his courtship with Edwina no matter what she said or did. And after her time spent at Aubrey Hall and seeing a side to him she had never assumed existed, Kate knew she had no real reason to try and stop him courting and even marrying her sister.

Well, she did have one reason. But it wasn’t right or fair and she would only humiliate herself if she told him.

“You seem in deep thought?”

She spun round to see him standing a few feet away. Kate couldn’t tell if it was the light, but his eyes seemed redder than normal.

“Good morning my lord.”

“Anthony.” He reminded.

“Anthony. How are you?”

“I’m….I’m okay. I was hoping you’d still be here.”

“Oh?”

“My mother said you were in the gardens a while ago. I needed to speak to you actually.”

“Um…” Kate glanced around, suddenly afraid of what he would say.

“Firstly, I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night?”

“I’m very well thank you.”

He nodded. “I’m glad. I must admit I…I spent most of my night worrying about you actually. I hated the idea of you being alone.”

“I rarely have anyone around to comfort me during storms anyway.” Kate admitted. “Having someone for most of the night was….well it was nice. I can only apologise for falling to pieces over something so silly."

Anthony’s eyes widened. “No. No Kate don’t apologise. Not for fearing something. I’m only sorry I couldn’t do anything more. Seeing you in such terror…” He trailed off and silence fell again. Kate toyed with her skirts whilst Anthony seemed equally unsure of what to say.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She blurted out. “I wanted to tell you that I’m no longer against you courting my sister.”

“Oh.”

Well, he could at least have been a bit more pleased! After all the grief he’d given her for interfering.

“I’ll admit I was slightly prejudiced against you due to…to personal reasons. But I’ve seen the sort of man you truly are, and I know you would treat my sister well. You have my blessing should you wish to marry her.”

Anthony shook his head. “I’m afraid your blessing is too late. This morning your sister spoke with me and asked me to cease my courtship of her.”

Kate blinked. She couldn’t be hearing this right. Edwina hadn’t exactly been head-over heels in love with Anthony, but she’d been keen enough.

“Um…did she say why?”

“She pointed out – quite rightly – that neither of us loved each other and so wouldn’t be happy. She made a lot of astute observations actually.”

“Edwina is very intelligent.” Kate responded in defence of her sister. “It breaks my heart more people don’t see it.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “She said something similar about you. Not in terms of brains but about…well, it doesn’t matter. You will be pleased to hear I’m not marrying her.”

“She also made the excellent observation,” Anthony continued, “that I would have spent the marriage wishing she was someone else. And she is correct. I would have looked at her and been imagining the woman I have come to care for deeply. I would have looked at Edwina and wanted her to be someone else entirely. Someone who…who I think I have come to love.”

Kate bit her lip. Anthony marrying Edwina would have hurt her but would have been bearable. If anything, it would have meant she could still at the very least keep a close acquaintance with him – albeit it one of sister and brother-in-law. To watch him marry another girl would break her. Especially since if Edwina married this year they more than likely wouldn’t do another season.

“Miss Sheffield.” Anthony stepped forward. “Kate. I need to tell you-”

He trailed off and Kate realised his entire body had frozen stiff. She went to ask what was wrong when a low buzzing could be heard and she could see a small, fat bee buzzing around her face.

“Irritating creature.”

She raised a hand to swat it when Anthony shot forward and grabbed her wrist to keep it still.

“Don’t. Move.” His voice had gone almost hoarse. “Just don’t move. Whatever you do.”

“Anthony it’s a bee.” Kate tried to tug her wrist free, but he tightened his grip.

“It’s just a silly bee. Let me go.”

“Stay absolutely still.” He hissed. “It should leave you alone.”

“Let go of my wrist.” She commanded. He shook his head, and she gave another tug.

“Anthony, let me go this instant!”

“Not until that creature leaves.”

“For goodness sake it’s just a bee. It won’t kill me.”

She laughed in the hope of lightening the situation. But Anthony slowly nodded.

“It might.”

Kate froze at the tone in his voice. He was deadly serious and was fixing the bee with a fearful gaze. He still had a tight hold of her wrist and she gave it another tug.

“Let me go!”

She tore her wrist free and the sudden movement caused her hand to hit the bee into her chest. A sudden, sharp pain could be felt from the bee’s sting puncturing her skin.

“Ow! Damn it!”

She swatted it’s dead body off her dress and grimaced at the red welt at the very top of her bodice.

“Wonderful. Now I’ll have to get a poultice and that’ll get all over my dress. At least the vexing creature is dead.”

“Oh God.”

She glanced up to see Anthony staring at her. The colour had drained from his face and he was staring at the red welt as though it was a knife wound.

“Oh God.” He croaked again.

“Anthony?”

_“No!”_

He ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. He reached out to touch the mark left by the sting before stopping himself.

“No. No not again.”

“Anthony what is the matter? It’s just a bee sting.”

“No.” He wasn’t listening to her. “No, I can’t… Not you!”

“Anthony what are on earth… _Anthony!_ ”

He scooped her into his arms and began sprinting towards the house.

“Anthony stop it! It’s just a bee sting. I’ve had them before.”

“No.” He repeated. “No not you. This is _not happening to you_!”

“Anthony put me down.” Kate snapped. “Now.”

“I need to get help.” He carried on as though she hadn’t spoken. “I need to get help else you’ll die. The venom has to be inside you and we need to get it out!”

“Venom? What are you going on about?”

“It’s killing you. It has to be. It killed him so it must be killing you. I won’t let it take you!”

Kate opened her mouth when she realised they’d come to a halt at Aubrey house and Violet Bridgerton was watching them both.

“Anthony? What on earth is going on?”

“You need to get a doctor.” He replied breathlessly. “She’s been stung by a bee. You need to get help quickly.”

Kate frowned at the sudden understanding in Violet’s eyes.

“Would someone please explain what’s going on? It’s just a bee sting!”

“Anthony, put Miss Sheffield down and I will escort her to her room. You will send for help.”

One look at Anthony’s face told Kate he didn’t want to let her go for a second. But one look at Violet’s face told Kate there would be no discussion. Anthony gently set her back on her feet and hurried towards the stables. Once he was safely out of ear shot, Kate turned to Violet.

“It’s just a bee sting. I don’t need a doctor.”

Violet nodded. “I know that. But….has Anthony ever told you about his father?”

Kate shook her head and took Violets arm as they walked back inside.

“My husband died when Anthony was eighteen. It was very sudden and very unusual. He died from a bee sting.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kate whispered. “I knew he had died when Anthony, that is, when Lord Bridgerton was young but not…I’m sorry.”

Violet smiled weakly. “So, you see why my son panicked just now? I do not want to say he has developed a fear of them. But he is far more nervous when they are around.”

Kate nodded. “But I’ve been stung plenty of times before this. And I feel fine right now.”

“I know dear.” Violet began leading her up the stairs. “I know. And you will be fine. You will not need a doctor. Yet it will ease my son’s panicking if you are seen by one. And I would rather sacrifice some personal pride to put my son at ease over your well-being.”

Kate wanted to ask why on earth her well-being would matter so much to Anthony. But, sensing this wasn’t the time, she allowed Violet to escort her to her room and wait for the doctor.

* * *

Anthony had lost track of how many laps he had done of the corridor. He’d managed to bring a doctor to the Hall quicker than he had expected and had shown him to Kate’s room. He’d tried to follow when the door had been shut behind him. His repeated attempts to enter had been rebuffed by his mother. Leaving him to do little else but pace about the corridor outside. Anthony kept his ears trained on the door. He could hear Kate talking – insisting that she was fine. But whilst Anthony would disagree with what she was saying, the fact she was talking meant she was still alive. He hadn’t lost her.

Tears pricked at his eyes. When he was younger he’d often hated himself for not being there when his father died. For being on some stupid horse race with Benedict. But after seeing the bee sting Kate, he was very glad he hadn’t been. An image of Kate collapsing filled his mind. Her dying in his arms. Anthony didn’t think he could have survived going through that.

“Anthony?”

He glanced up to see his mother and the doctor standing by the bedroom door.

“How is she?” He strode forward but his mother took his arm and began steering him back down the corridor.

“Miss Sheffield is perfectly fine.” The doctor said. “I really see no reason for bringing me to her. It is just a bee sting and she will perfectly alright.”

Anthony narrowed his eyes at the comment. “You are being more than well-paid for your time. But,” his voice took on a softer note, “she is well? She won’t…there will be no lasting damage.”

The doctor shook his head and Anthony breathed a sigh of relief. His mother beamed at him.

“Thank you doctor for your time. I wish to speak to my son just now but if you wait downstairs I will see you are well compensated for this journey.”

“Thank you Lady Bridgerton. Lord Bridgerton.”

Anthony watched the doctor be escorted down the corridor by the butler. Once he could be sure they wouldn’t be overheard, he sank against the wall.

“She’s alright.” He glanced at his mother. “Promise me she’s alright.”

“She is fine Anthony. The swelling should go down and she’ll be perfectly well. Miss Sheffield asked to be excused for the rest of the day whilst she recuperates.” His mother paused. “Plus I do not think she wanted to be seen with a bee sting poking out from her bodice, which is understandable.”

“But if she needs to rest surely that means something is wrong? She shouldn’t be so tired surely? Did the doctor take a proper look at her?”

“Anthony!” He mother placed both her hands on his shoulders. “Miss Sheffield is fine. I’m sure her step-mother and sister will be able to keep an eye on her and I shall ask a maid to check in as well.”

“Okay.” Anthony nodded. For the second time he found himself torn at the idea of leaving Kate by herself. Especially after what he had nearly admitted to her earlier. But she was alive and still with him. Right now that’s all that mattered to him.

The small matter of telling her he loved her could wait.

* * *

Kate tugged the fabric of her bodice up in the hopes it would hide the worst of the welt. Although the worst of the swelling had gone down there was still an angry red circle on her chest, and it wasn’t low enough to be covered by her dress. She gave the fabric one last tug before leaving it. It was only a bee sting after all. Plus Edwina had told her Lady Bridgerton mentioned her absence last night was due to a bee sting so it’s not as though people didn’t know it would be there.

“Excuse me miss?”

Kate turned to see a maid in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“I was instructed to pass this on to you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Kate took the note and hurried to open it. Her name had been scrawled on the top but nothing else. Although she had heard the maid shut the door, she turned away to ensure no one could see what she was doing.

_Kate,_

_Would you do me the honour of a walk in the gardens at this morning? Only if you feel up to it of course._

_Anthony Bridgerton_

Kate gripped the note tightly in her hands. What on earth could he need to say to her. He’d told her he was no longer courting Edwina yesterday and she had assumed that was the end of the conversation. She wondered if he wanted to explain his conduct when she’d been stung. Violet’s explanation had cleared matters up, but Kate had a feeling there was a lot more than just the bee sting itself that had affected Anthony when his father died.

She thought back to their conversation yesterday. If only this was like one of Edwina’s novels and he was asking her for an audience because he had feelings for her. She knew it would never happen, but for once Kate had allowed herself to be fanciful and imagine being the woman that Anthony Bridgerton loved.

Still, she reminded herself, that wasn’t what would happen. He would no doubt ask after her health and maybe give some explanation of his reaction. Nothing more would ever happen. If anything, now that he was no longer courting Edwina this was likely to be one of their last interactions. Kate doubted she would see him again once the house party was over. Of course he would be at balls and such, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Leaving the note on her small table, she moved to find some sturdier shoes.

* * *

“Lord Bridgerton?”

Kate smiled to herself as he spun round. She’d found him by the same bench they’d been at yesterday when the bee interrupted them. As she’d drawn closer she’d noticed him muttering to himself. Although she hadn’t been able to make any of it out, she could tell it was something important to him. Anthony bowed in greeting.

“Miss Sheffield. I trust you are much recovered from yesterday?”

“I am thank you. Although I will have to wander about with a horrid red mark for a few days. But I’m perfectly alright.”

Anthony’s entire body relaxed, and it was only now she realised how stiff he’d been before.

“I’m pleased to hear it. I was extremely concerned yesterday. Shall we walk?”

Kate fell into step beside him and realised he was trying to lead her further and further into the gardens and away from any chance of someone over hearing them.

“Kate?” If he was addressing her by her given name they must have been out of earshot.

“Are you sure you’re well? Please be honest with me.”

“I’m fine.” She watched the relief fill his eyes. “Truly I am okay.”

“Thank God.” He whispered. “I imagine you have questions about my err…conduct yesterday.”

“Your mother did tell me a few things.” Kate admitted. “She told me it was a bee sting that killed your father.”

Anthony’s face almost glazed over. “It was. I didn’t believe it at first. People don’t die from a bee sting. Plus he had been stung before. But Daphne told me that’s what happened and so…” He shook his head. “I apologise if I scared you yesterday. But when that creature stung you all I could think about was my father. No one had been able to save him, and I thought – or rather I prayed – I could save you.”

“It must have been hard.” Kate said softly. “I know what it’s like to lose a parents but at least we knew how my father died. To not have any explanation must have been awful.”

“It was. And having to explain it to your younger siblings only makes it worse.” Anthony admitted. “But even so, I realise how my behaviour could have been viewed yesterday and so I apologise."

“No.” Kate placed a hand on his arm before she could stop himself. “Don’t. You acted in the best of interests. You did what you believed to be right. That is not something to apologise for.”

Anthony nodded and they carried on walking for a few metres. Kate could see a high-backed bench sitting under a huge oak tree and she realised Anthony was moving towards it.

“Apparently my father used to bring my mother here and they would just sit and spend time in each other’s company. Away from the responsibilities of being Lord and Lady Bridgerton. It was one of my mother’s favourite places.”

“I can see why.” Kate glanced around at the view. “It’s beautiful.”

Anthony nodded and she realised he’d stiffened up again.

“Kate I wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday. There are things I need to tell you and we were interrupted last time.”

“Oh.” Kate nodded. “I see. Is this regarding Edwina? I assumed that conversation was finished.”

“Is it. I’m not marrying her. But what I wanted to tell you was that even if Edwina hadn’t spoken to me herself I might have broken it off. You see….I do not love your sister because my heart belongs to someone else.”

Kate was almost certain she wasn’t breathing. She understood why he would seek her out to tell her he wasn’t marrying Edwina. Why on earth did he need to tell her he loved someone else? Had this been a few months ago she would have assumed it was so he could get the final word in. He could finish their dispute as the victor. But now she knew he wasn’t like that. He would never deliberately hurt her.

“I’m very happy for you.” She forced herself to say. “But, forgive me, I do not see why this is a conversation you need to have with me.”

He smirked at her. “Do you not?”

“No.” Kate snapped – suddenly riled by his expression. “No I do not. If it was involving Edwina then maybe. But I do not see why on earth I need to be the one to hear you have fallen in love with someone else. “

Anthony sighed. “Kate if you would just let me finish.”

“I may not be an expert in men professing their love since I have never been on the receiving end of it. But surely you would fare better by finding her and telling her herself.”

“For the love of…” Anthony grabbed her shoulders. “That is what I am trying to do!”

He smiled desperately at her. “I am trying to tell her I am in love with her. But she keeps interrupting me and preventing me from speaking.”

“You…oh!”

Kate’s legs sank and Anthony was quick to sit her down on the bench.

“Kate?”

“You…” she shook her head. All the breath had been knocked from her chest.

“You love… _me_?”

“Yes.” Anthony say beside her. “Yes I do. So much. I wish I could say there was a singular moment when it happened, but it’s been creeping up on me ever since I met you. But that doesn’t change the fact I am in love with you.”

“But…” Kate shook her head and was horrified to realise tears were starting to well up. Anthony looked almost terrified at this.

“Kate? Has this offended you? Have I miscalculated in some way? I thought….your sister said that you…that you might return my feelings.”

Kate shut her eyes in the hope it might stop the tears from falling.

“I will go now.” Anthony said. “I have clearly misunderstood, and I don’t wish to cause you any further pain. Forgive me.”

“Stop!” She grabbed his arm just as he was about to walk away.

“Please, don’t go. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m…. I’m sorry.” She wiped her eyes and allowed Anthony to sit back down beside her.

“It’s just that, well, you’re a Viscount. You’re supposed to fall in love with someone beautiful.”

Anthony gently took her face in his hands.

“And that’s exactly what I did.”

“But I -”

“No.” He cut her off. “You are beautiful Kate Sheffield. So much. You’re all I can think about morning and night. You fill my brain at every hour. You fill my heart at every second.”

He gently caressed her face with his thumb.

“Edwina told me why you took my compliment of your beauty badly that night we met. She made me see how other men have been towards you. I am sorry that they couldn’t see what I see. A stunning vision with a sharp and witty mind, who is good and caring and everything any man would want.”

He wiped away her tears. “Who is everything that I want.”

“Anthony-”

“Will you marry me?”

Kate watched in shock as Anthony let her go and stood up from the bench. He sank down onto one knee and took her hand.

“Katherine Sheffield. Will you marry me?”

Kate blinked at him. He was gazing at her with eyes full of hope and fear of what she would say. She smiled to herself. She would only ever have one answer for him.

“Yes.”

“You…you will?”

“Yes!” Kate nodded. “Of course I will.”

In a single movement Anthony got off the ground and was sitting beside her on the bench. One arm slid around her waist whilst the other cupped her face.

“My darling Kate.” He whispered. “You don’t know how happy you’ve just made me.”

He drew her closed and kissed her deeply. Kate wrapped her arms around him to avoid falling onto him. This kiss was nothing like the kiss in his study. That had been hurried and filled with nothing but lust. This was different. Anthony wasn’t trying to prove a point with this kiss. He was being tender and careful with her. Kate broke apart with a smile and realised Anthony was gently pulling her dress sleeves down.

“We’re in the garden!” She hissed. “Someone will see.”

“So? We are engaged after all.”

“Yes but…” she tugged her sleeves back up. “I’m not having your mother or Mary catching us. That would be too humiliating.”

“Can I at least kiss you there?” He ran his hand over the small welt left by the bee sting and Kate nodded. Anthony bent his head and placed a gentle kiss over the wound before he met her gaze.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how terrified I was when it stung you. I had just about borne losing my father. I couldn’t have borne losing you.”

“You won’t.” Kate kissed him softly on the lips. “You will never lose me my love.”

Anthony grinned at her. “I do have a ring for you. We have some family rings I keep safe in my study. I wanted to let you choose one for yourself.”

He rose to his feet. “I can show you them now.”

Kate took his arm and allowed him to lead her back to the house.

“I’m sure we could use a more private setting anyway. It will allow us to…get to know each other more.”

“Why Miss Sheffield!” Anthony grinned wickedly. “That is an excellent plan, and I can assure you it has already crossed my mind. I shall see we are not disturbed.”

He gently ran his hand far down her back. “I must admit it’s very daring of you to suggest such a thing.”

“I can be very daring.” Kate replied. “It’s one of the reasons why you love me.”

“Oh trust me.” Anthony drew her close and kissed. “It’s only one of _many_ reasons.”


End file.
